Regions
Overview Regions are invisible zones that can be designated for multiple purposes. There are three types of Regions, each with their own unique properties. Anatomy of a Region Regions are made up of two parts, the Anchor and Adjuster. While the Anchor stays the same, the Adjuster Icon changes based upon what type of Region it is. It should also be noted that regions are color coded by type. (Insert Table of Region Type, Icon, Color) Normal Regions Your Normal Region doesn't have anything to special about itself. On its own it's nothing more than a marked zone in the editor with a name and position. When combined with Triggers, you can use these zones to create various effects. The following are properties available to all Regions. Region Name This property sets the Regions Name. The Regions Name is how you will access this Region when working with Triggers in the Scene Data view or tracking the Region in the Scene Contents view. Once created, it will appear as an option in in the appropriate Triggers under Existing Regions. Region Type This property sets the Region Type. This will dictate the other properties and intended use of the Region. The options consist of Normal, Camera, and Teleporter. Enabled At Start This property sets if the Region is enabled at the start of the scene. Triggers can be used to alter this value if you don't want a region to be enabled by default. Visible at Start This property sets if the Region is visible in game. If True, the region will be highlight the tiles is covers in its Highlight Color. Is Holding Closest Camera Region (Need Info on Use) Highlight Color This property sets the Highlight Color of the Region. This will only appear if the Visible at Start property is True. Anchor Position This property sets the origin of the Region. This value can be modified by the X,Y, and Z values to set the origin. The property will update itself when it is moved within the Scene. Region Size This property sets the size of the Region in relation to the Anchor Position. For example a size of (2.0, 0, 2.0) will create a region that is the size of a 2x2 tile. (Insert Highlight Example) Camera Regions A Camera Region has various effects on the players view. Without a Camera Region''' specified, the editor assumes a large bounding box that contains the whole scene. In this case, the Properties of the Camera Region are set to their defaults. The following are properties specific to Camera Regions. Ambient Light Color The property is used to adjust the color of the Ambient Light found in a Region. Its color can be adjusted by modifying the R,G, B, and A values or selecting a color from the Color Palette The Color Palette can be accessed by selecting the property and clicking the (Insert Browse Icon). Directional Light Color The property is used to adjust the color of the Directional Light in a Region. Its color can be adjusted by modifying the R,G, B, and A values or selecting a color from the Color Palette The Color Palette can be accessed by selecting the property and clicking the (Insert Browse Icon). Light Direction The property is used to adjust the direction that the Direction Light is going in a Region. The direction is adjusted by modifying the X, Y, and Z values. Teleporter Regions A '''Teleporter Region is used to teleport an Actor from one region to another. Sound and Visual Effects can be applied to these Regions to spice things up. Tutorials Goals, Triggers, and Regions - Covers the basics of setting up Region interaction Lighting - Covers Lighting using Camera Regions Teleporting - Basics of setting up a teleportal Category:Regions